


The Look

by AzureHart



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureHart/pseuds/AzureHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara would never forget the look in Grissom's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag for "Committed".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters. No profit made from this work of fan fiction

Sara would never forget the look in Grissom's eyes.

The way he looked at her when she was being held by that lunatic. The broken handle of a pottery urn sharp against her throat.

The way he looked at her after, as she stood shaking by the window.

He could have said any number of things, but all she got from him was: "Are you sure you're okay?".

Forget that he was her boss, and was obviously uninterested in her romantically, he could have offered her a bit more comfort.

If their roles had been reversed, Sara wouldn't have hesitated to hug Grissom in comfort. She would do the same for Warrick, Nick, even Catherine.

The way he looked at her outside the interview room. The disbelief on his face when she said it would be better for both Mother and son if the Mother died.

That look spoke volumes about the distance between them. If she had still held any delusions about their chances, that look would have squashed them for good.

As it was, all that look did was fill Sara with sadness. Sadness that she had wasted so much of her time and energy on some who was so emotionally unavailable.

It also, in a strange way, filled her with joy. Joy that she had finally wised up and saw what was right in front of her the whole time.

Sara had still been shaking when she got home. She had just reached for the phone to call him, when there was a knock on the door.

Somehow, she wasn't really surprised to see him standing on her porch.

He gathered her in his arms as soon as she let him in and locked the door.

Sara finally let go and just sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh Sara. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now." He murmured into her hair.

She lifted her head up to look at him.

"I know. I always feel safe with you." Sara answered.

He smiled at her as he tenderly wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you Sara."

Sara couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I love you too Greg."


End file.
